


Family Therapy

by Pen37



Series: The Actual Human Disaster, Hufflepuff, Adventure Archaeologist and the Missing Brother [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff!MC, Ravenclaw!Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen37/pseuds/Pen37
Summary: You and Jacob have so many issues you could start your own library.





	Family Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the halfway point of year 5 of Hogwarts Mystery. Most of it is no longer canon compliant. 
> 
> I headcanon that Jacob is exactly like Benedict Cumberbatch’s portrayal of Season 1 Sherlock. And while I write MC as a Hufflepuff, Jacob in this series is a Ravenclaw.

After seven years of searching for Jacob, when you finally get your brother back everyone expected you to hug him.

Really, they should have seen it coming.

You hit him so hard, one of his incisors flies across the vault.

Then while he’s on the ground and spitting out blood, you jump on him. Your fists flail blindly as you scream bloody murder.

  
You can’t see through all your tears. A litany of Jacob’s failures runs through your head. All the times he wasn’t there. All the things he missed. All the people wronged in his quest to open the bloody cursed vaults.

Barnaby and Charlie drag you off your brother while the others gasp. Except for Merula, who laughs.

Then Professor Dumbledore is there. You’re too upset to really pay attention, but you have the vague sense that he fixes things in his very Dumbledoreish way. House points might be involved.

Then your group is bundled back to the hospital wing for blood replenishing potions, skele-grow and whatever else you all need.  
After you calm down, Jacob sneaks out of his bed to sit next to you.

“You broke my nose.” He observes.

“Yeah … Well… You let me.” You retort.

“Good job of it.” He rubs down the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t even break your hand. Where’d you learn to properly fight like a muggle?”

“Here and there. It’s been an eventful seven years.” Your impulse is to tell him that he would know, if he’d bothered to stick around. But you throttle that down. He isn’t bothering to defend himself, and you refuse to participate in your brother’s bizarre self-torture. “You got a few good punches in on those dark wizards who were holding you. I guess we’re alike, you and I.”

Jacob puts his head down, so he can hear your heartbeat with his ear. “Not really.” He whispers, a choked sound. “You’re better than me in every way that counts.”

You card your fingers through his hair until he falls asleep. You’re not sure if you’ve forgiven him, but you’re glad he’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumbler as tracysmorris


End file.
